The present invention relates to a damping device for preventing the horizontal vibration of a structure from wind and earthquake, the device disposed on an upper portion of the structure, and a damping structure and damping method using such a device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,554, the following proposal is advanced. Horizontal vibration of a structure from an earthquake, wind and the like is prevented by damping devices, comprising liquid vessels into which a liquid having an open water surface is injected, are disposed on the upper portion of the structure.
However, the above technique does not have an internal constitution of a damping device providing a sufficiently efficient damping, and such a technique is desired.